Réponds
by 34 SpaceStreet
Summary: OS. Destiel. Après la disparition de Castiel, Dean essaie de laisser des messages sur la boîte vocale de Cas. / 'Je ne sais pas où tu es ou si tu es encore vivant, mais si tu ne l'es pas je ne vois pas de bonne raison pour ne pas m'appeler' / Un peu drôle, un peu triste, cela parle du besoin de Dean de voir Castiel...


_Wow, je dois vraiment me trouver mieux comme occupation que d'écrire des OS angst de destiel! ZD_

 _Dites-moi au moins si je m'améliore ou non... ;)_

 _Bonne (petite) lecture..._

* * *

 **Réponds.**

 _Vous avez bien rejoint la boîte vocal de…_ Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez que je dise mon nom? _Ne peut pas vous parlez pour l'instant, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore._

Il y a 23 jours, 21 :38

Salut, Cas. Rappelle-moi le plus vite possible.

Il y a 19 jours, 20 : 20

Je ne sais pas où tu es ou si tu es encore vivant, mais si tu ne l'es pas je ne vois pas de bonne raison pour ne pas m'appeler!

Il y a 17 jours, 19 :27

Bon, Cas, c'est Dean! Prends ton putain de téléphone, tu sais le truc qui vibre quand quelqu'un veut te parler et appelle-moi!

Il y a 15 jours, 15 :31

Hey, c'est encore moi! Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu fais maintenant partie du monde des vivants que tu dois te tourner les pouces! On a encore pleins de problèmes à résoudre ici, comme d'habitude!

Il y a 11 jours, 1 :04

Hey! Castiel, mon pote, dis, tu n'es pas mort, hein? En tout cas, je veux juste te dire, que tout va bien ici, comme dans le plus merveilleux des putains de contes de fées! On n'a pas du tout besoin de toi, alors va te faire foutre avec tes pouvoirs d'anges et tout ton blablabla! J'ai une bouteille de Whisky et des Cartoon à écouter, alors tout va MÉGA bien!

Il y a 11 jours, 1 :05

Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème?! RÉPOOOOOOONDS!

Il y a 11 jours, 1 :09

...

Il y a 11 jours, 1 :11

Je suis désolé Cas... Je ne veux pas m'énerver après toi, je veux simplement... Réponds. S'il te plaît.

I semaine, 23 :17

C'est tellement stupide, je... Je sais que tu ne peux pas entendre ce message. Je... Je t'ai vu... plus tôt. Tu... Tu étais parterre et... il y avait tellement de sang et tu... tu ne bougeais plus. Je... Fuck! J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, je ne sais même pas pendant combien de temps tu es resté là, laissé dans ton coin. Tu mériterais tellement mieux, Cas. Tellement plus. J'aurais dû te rejoindre, j'aurais dû t'apprendre à être un chasseur, à être humain. J'ai toujours été un piètre ami... Hum... J'imagine que je ne peux plus te dire que tu me manques, mais... ouais. C'est quand tu veux pour revenir Cas. On t'attend. On a déposé le corps de Jimmy au même endroit où j'étais enterré lorsque j'étais en enfer, tu sais... pour que tu puisses le retrouver facilement.

I jours, 22 :04

...

I jours, 22 : 05

...

I jours, 22 :07

Sam dit que je devrais arrêter de t'appeler. Que personne ne va répondre de toute façon. Il dit que je devrais simplement passer à autre chose et effacer ton numéro... Il ne comprend rien. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je raccroche, j'oublie ta voix. Alors j'appelle encore et encore. Désolé.

I jours, 22 :13

...

I jours, 20 :12

On vient de le retrouver. Celui qui t'a fait ça. Je vais lui faire payer Castiel, tu vas voir. Et puis... Si je n'y arrive pas... On se revoit bientôt. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que j'y aille. Sam m'a dit la même chose. Il a même décidé de ne pas venir. J'ai besoin d'y aller, Cas, j'espère que tu comprends, j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose comme Sam dit. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là pour m'en dissuader... tu as toujours été bon pour cela. Au revoir, Castiel... D'une certaine façon, j'espère bientôt oublier ta voix.

I minute

Hey... C'est, hum, Sam. Wow, je me sens vraiment stupide. Mais bon, Dean le fait tout le temps alors... J'imagine que ça soulage, à quelque part. Je voulais simplement te dire au revoir. Après tout, on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire alors... Voilà. Pour être franc, on a beau avoir tué des démons et des Dieux, et on a beau avoir vaincu le diable, la pire épreuve, cela a été toi, Castiel. J'espère que tu es bien, où que tu es en ce moment... et que tu veilles sur Dean. J'imagine que cette épreuve-ci, cela aura été sa goutte de trop. J'aurais bien pu essayer de l'en empêcher de vouloir le tuer, mais je sais que cela n'aurait pas marché. D'un autre côté, au moins, il l'a amené avec lui. Je me demande si ce n'était pas pour le mieux, qu'il parte comme cela. D'une certaine façon, il n'était plus le même, Castiel. Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus, il se laissait mourir et il cherchait celui qui t'avait tué, sans jamais s'arrêter. Je me dis que, maintenant qu'il est avec toi, il doit être mieux. Prends soin de lui... Prends soin de lui comme j'ai pris soin de lui toute ma vie.


End file.
